


Ice Cream Cones and Cigarettes

by sxnflxwxr



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, First Kiss, Gay, LGBT, M/M, Other, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxnflxwxr/pseuds/sxnflxwxr
Summary: Everyone on their Sixteenth birthday at midnight gets a tattoo on their left wrist representing their soulmate. School Punk Phil wakes up with a pastel ice cream cone on the inside of his wrist. Pastel Dan wakes up with a cigarette on the inside of his wrist.





	Ice Cream Cones and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> Check the notes at the end for more things!

It was a few hours before Phil Lester was turning 16. Whenever someone would ask him if he was excited to see the little tattoo on his wrist he'd shake his head and tell them he couldn't care less about the damn tattoo. The truth of the matter was he couldn't wait to see what his tattoo would be, but he was scared, he hadn't told anyone he was bisexual and was praying to every religion he could think of that it didn't out his by being some extremely masculine. " Mom can you please explain something to me?" Phil asked a little weary. "Sure kid what's up?" "When I turned 16 will a tattoo show up on my soulmate?" His mom explained this to his before and he was hoping he remembered properly. After a way to long explanation he came to the conclusion that, on the birthday of the older of the soulmates a tattoo would show up on both of the people. He didn't have a tattoo yet so he figured out that he was the older of the pair. Pacing in a bedroom never seemed to go faster, before he knew it his phone read 12 AM and a light pain was coming from his wrist, it hurt much less than he thought it would. Finally looking at his wrist he saw a ice cream cone with a two scoops one pastel pink the other pastel blue. _Oh thank god its_ _feminine._

When Dan woke up that day he did the same thing he did every morning, check his wrists. He knew it was stupid but he always wanted to be sure.  _HOLY SHIT._ There it was, a medium sized cigarette with a cloud of smoke. Quickly throwing on a pastel pink jumper, ripped white jeans and white vans he ran down the stairs grabbed his backpack and ran out of the house hoping to be early enough to talk to his friends before school started.

"Look Em!!" Dan said running towards her and jumping on her back. "JESUS CHRIST DAN GIVE A GIRL A WARNING" When she turned around she saw exactly why there had been no warning. "EM MY SOULMATE TURNED SIXTEEN LAST NIGHT LOOK!!" "OOO MAYBE THEY'RE ONE OF THE EDGY BOYS IN THE SCHOOL"  ~~~~ _Oh god I hope not, they're all weird and creepy._ _Em had always talked about my other half being punk or goth "it would suit your adorable self" there's only one boy in that group who's cute and he's most defiantly straight, hates me and he refuses to tell his birthday to anyone at school._ "What ever you and your romanic self want to think" 

Phil on the other hand had tried his best to avoid any and all questions from his family and friends. Hoping to be late he threw on a black Fall Out Boy tank top, black skinny jeans, black combat boots. Grabbing his phone, keys, cigarettes and bag he got in his car and took the long way to school. "Hey Phil!" The only acknowledgment his friends where getting today was a slight wave as he kept walking. **CRASH.** Phil quickly turned all his attention to the crash only he apparently heard. It took less then 30 seconds to see where the noise came from, the bathroom.

"OW put me down" Dans head was slammed against the wall of the bathroom. "Hmmm now that I think about it. NO" Currently Dan didn't care who came in and got him as long as he got out. A door opened and Phil walked in. " SAM, EVAN WHAT THE FUCK" Sam and Evan dropped me and ran. Phil bent down to grab me from the floor where id fallen. "Hi I'm Phil, who are you and what did those assholes do to you?"  __"Hello" Dan squeaked, "I'm Dan, I got my tattoo last night and I think they're just jealous. Also they slammed me into a wall." Phil sighed deeply," Can I see your tattoo?" Phil new he shouldn't ask but he was curios, he got his last night and wanted to see Dans tattoo just to be sure."Of course!!" Dan rolled up the sleeve of his jumper to reveal a cigarette with a little cloud of smoke. _Weird, a kid like Dan should have something soft and not pun-_ Dans voiced snapped him out of it,"Can I ask why a stranger who just rescued me from some of his ex friends and has the opposite looks as me wants to see my tattoo?" "Uh no reason?" Voice slightly getting more high pitched." My friend Emma says a punk boy will be my soulmate, 'It'll go well with how soft you are Dan'. I just don't get it why would a punk guy ever want to have a pastel, soft boy as his?" Not thinking through his actions Phil chimes in " I think you would look amazing with a punk boyfriend. Just look at how well we look together as two dudes sitting on a bathroom floor instead of being in first period." A blush quickly spread on both faces. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first real fic, I've started soon in the past and kinda forgot so lets see how this goes!!  
> Also this will be a short chaptered thing


End file.
